leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Efecto de objeto con nombre
Los efectos de objetos con nombre funcionan de manera similar a los efectos únicos, excepto en que un efecto es único entre todos los objetos que proveen ese efecto con nombre. Efectos similares que no comparten el nombre se acumulan, tales como Mercurio y . Efecto con nombre Abrazo ártico Abrazo ártico es una habilidad activa que dispara una lanza de hielo que cuando explota inflige 50 (+5 por nivel de campeón) de daño mágico a los enemigos cercanos y les ralentiza un 80% la Velocidad de Movimiento, debilitación que va menguando hasta volver a la normalidad una vez pasados 2 segundos (60 segundos de Enfriamiento). El siguiente objeto otorga Abrazo ártico: * Avaricia Avaricia otorga 3 de oro cada 10 segundos. El siguiente objeto otorga Avaricia: * El efecto puedo haber sido nombrado para simpatizar con , ya que en la temporada 2 había confusiones con otros objetos quedaban 10 de oro pasivamente Asombro Asombro otorga Daño de Ataque extra igual al 2% del mana máximo. Los siguientes objetos otorgan asombro: * * Carga de Maná Carga de Maná incrementa el mana máximo del usuario. Esto se limita a 750 bono de mana. Los siguientes objetos otorgan Carga de Maná: * - 4 bono de mana cada hechizo o gasto de mana. * - 8 bono de mana cada hechizo o gasto de mana. * - 4 bono de mana cada ataque, hechizo o gasto de mana. Carnicero Carnicero aumenta el daño que el campeón inflige a monstruos (no incrementa el daño contra súbditos) en un porcentaje (excluyendo daño verdadero). Los siguientes objetos otorgan Carnicero: * - 20% daño incrementado * - 20% daño incrementado * - 30% daño incrementado Centinela Fantasma/Actualizar Centinela Actualizar Centinela otorga al campeón un número de cargas, que serán recargadas cuando vuelva a base. Centinela Fantama consume una carga para poner un en la posición seleccionada. Cada jugador solo puede tener 3 en el mapa a la vez. Ambos objetos formados por Piedravidente comparten el mismo contador de números de cargas y límite de centinelas. Los siguientes objetos otorgan Centinela Fantasma y Actualizar Centinela: * - 4 cargas. * - 5 cargas. Hender Hender '''causa que los ataques básicos de los campeones inflijan un 60% del Daño de ataque total como daño físico adicional a los enemigos cercanos al objetivo, decayendo hasta un 20% dependiendo de lo alejado que se encuentre. Los siguientes objetos otorgan Hender: * * Acero Frío '''Acero Frío otorga al campeón un efecto que al ser golpeado por un ataque básico, reduce la velocidad de ataque del atacante en 10% durante un segundo. Los siguientes objetos otorgan Acero Frío: * * Conservación Se generan cargas de Conservación cada segundos, hasta 80. Asesinar un monstruo gigante consume hasta 40 cargas y otorga 1 de oro adicional por carga consumida. Monstruos gigantes incuyen: * El monstruo más grande en cada campamento de la jungla: , , , , y . * Monstruos Epicos: , , . Los siguientes objetos otorgan Conservación: * * * Creciente Creciente '''es un efecto activo que, al ser usado, hace que el campeón genere un 100% de su daño de ataque como daño en área alrededor de él, decayendo hasta un 60% dependiendo la distancia. Este efecto tiene 10 segundos de enfriamiento. Los siguientes objetos otorgan Creciente: * * Falange Mortal '''Falange Mortal es un efecto activo que genera un escudo en un campeón aliado (o sobre si mismo) de un 10% de tu vida máxima durante 4 segundos. Transcurridos los 4 segundos, el objetivo explota e inflige 100% de su Daño de ataque más 30% de su poder de habilidad como daño mágico en área. Este efecto tiene 60 segundos de enfriamiento. El siguiente objeto otorga Falange Mortal: * Escudo de Maná Escudo de Maná drena 20% del mana actual para aplicar un escudo al usuario por 150 mas la cantidad drenada. El siguiente objeto otorga Escudo de Maná: * Ojos de Dolor Ojos de Dolor otorga de 15 penetración de magia. Los siguientes objetos otorgan Ojos de Dolor: * * Favor Favor otorga oro y cura cada vez que un súbdito enemigo mure sin que tu lo hayas asesinado. Los siguientes objetos otorgan Favor: * - 2 de oro, 5 de vida. * - 3 de oro, 10 de vida. * - 3 de oro, 10 de vida. Fuente de Maná Fuente de Maná grants the user an effect which increases their mana Regeneración by 1% for every 1% of missing mana. Los siguientes objetos otorgan Fuente de Maná: * * * Avaricia Avaricia '''otorga al campeón 2 de oro adicional en cada asesinato. El siguiente objeto otorga Avaricia: * Grito de Guerra '''Grito de Guerra es una habilidad activa que otorga 30% velocidad de movimiento, 20 armadura y resistencia mágica durante 3 segundos. 25 segundos de enfriamiento. Los siguientes objetos otorgan Grito de Guerra: * Cacería Cacería es un efecto activo que invoca dos fantasmas invulnerables durante 5 segundos para que busquen a los dos campeones enemigos más cercanos. Si un fantasmas llegada a su objetivo, lo revelerá y reducirá su velocidad de movimiento en un 40% durante segundos. Este efecto tiene 120 segundos de enfriamiento. El siguiente objeto otorga Cacería: * Gélido Gélido '''ralentiza la velocidad de movimiento de un oponente en cada ataque básico. Los siguientes objetos otorgan Gélido: * - 100% de probabilidad de ralentizar al objetivo un 40% durante segundos (30% con los ataques a distancia). * El efecto en área del es clasificado como gélido, y no se acumula con el anterior objeto nombrado. Perspicacia '''Perspicacia otorga poder de habilidad igual al 3% del maná máximo. Los siguientes objetos otorgan Perspicacia: * * Incinerar Incinerar causes the user's daño físico to deal 16-50 (based on level) true damage over 3 segundos. El siguiente objeto otorga Incinerar * . Legión Legión es un aura que otorga a los aliados cercanos un bonus de resistencia mágica y regeneración de vida en un rango de 1100 unidades. Los siguientes objetos otorgan Legión: * - 20 resistencia mágica y 10 de regeneración de vida. * - 20 resistencia mágica y 10 de regeneración de vida. Salvavidas Salvavidas '''otorga un escudo que absorbe daño mágico durante 5 segundos si es que recibiste un daño mágico que reduzca tu vida por debajo del 30%. Salvavidas tiene un enfriamiento de 90 segundos. Los siguientes objetos otorgan Salvavidas: * - 250 puntos de daño mágico * - 400 puntos de daño mágico. Mementos of the Hunt collects trophies when killing champions and gains bonus effects based on how many trophies he has. Rengar gains one Trophy whenever he scores a kill or assist. *3 Trophies - Rengar gains flat Velocidad de movimiento while out of combat or while in brush. *6 Trophies - range is increased by 125. *12 Trophies - stealth duration is increased. *20 Trophies - 's bonus Velocidad de movimiento is doubled. Scoring a kill or assist on during the event, The Hunt is On!, causes Rengar's '''Collar de Dientehueso to upgrade into the , which permanently grants the effects of all 20 trophies. El siguiente objeto otorga Mementos of the Hunt: * * Movimiento Mejorado Movimiento Mejorado otorga al usuario velocidad de movimiento adicional. Los siguientes objetos otorgan Movimiento Mejorado: * - 25 * - 45 * - 25 (105 cuando se está fuera de combate durante 5 segundos) * - 60 * - 45 * - 45 * - 45 * - 45 Mutilar Mutilar añade daño mágico adicional a los ataques básicos contra monstruos (pero no contra súbditos) y restaura 5-10 de vida. Los siguientes objetos otorgan Mutilar: * - 50 de daño mágico adicional; restaura 8 de vida. * - 75 de daño mágico adicional; restaura 10 de vida. * - 25 (+1 por acumulación) de daño mágico adicional contra campeones; restaura 10 de vida. ** Se gana una 1 acumulación por cada asesinato o asistencia contra campeones, y por asesinatos de monstruos mayores. ** A diferencia de otros objetos, Mutilar de la se aplica a todos los ataques básicos. Contra súbditos y monstruos, el daño mágico aumenta a 75 (+3 por acumulación) y la curación se mantiene igual. Ascenso Ascenso es un efecto activo que transforma al súbdito objetivo en una unidad mejorada. El súbdito ascendido otorga oro por cada súbdito asesinado al campeón que lo ascendió. El efecto tiene 180 segundos de enfriamiento. El siguiente objeto otorga Ascenso: * Buscador Buscador otorga 200 de vida. Los siguientes objetos otorgan Buscador: * * Este efecto es exclusivo de los objetos del modo Dominion. Mercurio Mercurio es una habilidad activa que elimina todos los efectos de control de masas, daño a lo largo del tiempo y otras debilitaciones. Este efecto tiene 90 segundos de enfriamiento base. Los siguientes objetos otorgan Mercurio: * * Notas: * Mercurio no eliminará áreas de efecto persistentes. * Si Mercurio elimina , el usuario ganará inmunidad de esa instancia de la habilidad. * Mercurio elimina el efecto de , lo previene de unirse nuevamente al mismo campeón, y elimina la ralentización inicial, pero no da inmunidad al daño, derribo/empuje, y ralentizacióm AoE cuando la habilidad se apaga al final del período de retraso. * La interacción de Mercurio con los efectos de unión es algo compleja, y it would appear that each is coded individually: ** Will entirely remove: , , ** Will remove the crowd control: , , *** Secondary effects, such as damage over time, will continue until you "break the leash" (i.e. get out of range). Note that does not have a maximum leash range and the secondary effect can/will activate regardless of whether or not you are still under crowd control. ** Will not remove: , , *** This includes any damage it applies and secondary effects. provides a similar effect, allowing you to remove crowd control from the target ally. Note that Crisol de Mikael does not remove damage over time or other debuffs, and it cannot be activated while unable to activate abilities (such as a silence). Rabia Rabia 'causa que los ataques básicos otorguen 20 velocidad de movimiento durante 2 segundos. Asesinar a un súbdito, monstruo o campeón otorga 60 de velocidad de movimiento durante 2 segundo. Este efecto se reduce a la mitad para campeones a distancia. * * * * Recarga '''Recarga '''reduce el enfriamiento de la activa del en 3 segundos cada vez que se use un ataque básico o un hechizo de objetivo único contra campeones. El siguiente objeto otorga Recarga: * Púas drenadoras '''Púas drenadoras '''otorga regeneración de vida y regeneración de maná durante 5 segundos cada vez que recibas daño de un monstruo. Además, los monstruos que te ataquen perderán un 5% de su vida máxima cada 3 segundos (hasta 150 de daño). Púas drenadoras no puede matar monstruos (los deja a 1 punto de vida). Los siguientes objetos otorgan Púas drenadoras: * * Resistencia a la ralentización '''Resistencia a la ralentización '''reduce los efectos de reducción de movimiento se reducen un 25%. El siguiente objeto otorga Resistencia a la ralentización: * Espada Encantada :''Espada Encantada may also refer to the item, , or the Spellsword mastery. '''Espada Encantada causes your next basic attack to deal bonus damage after using an ability. ( second cooldown ) Los siguientes objetos otorgan Espada Encantada: * - Basic attack deals bonus Physical damage equal to your base Daño de ataque. * - Basic attack deals bonus Physical damage equal to 200% of your base Daño de ataque. * - Your basic attack deals bonus Magic damage equal to 75% of your base Daño de ataque + 50% of your Poder de habilidad. * - Basic attack deals bonus Physical damage equal to 125% of your base Daño de ataque to surrounding enemies and creates a field for 3 segundos that slows enemies inside by 35%. Notas: * In the event you own multiple Espada Encantada items, only one attack bonus applies, to which the order of priority is: Maldición del Liche, Fuerza de la Trinidad, Hija del Hielo Gauntlet and Brillo. * The area of effect slow is not considered part of the "Espada Encantada" effect, and is instead classified as Icy. If you own both Hija del Hielo Gauntlet and a higher priority Espada Encantada item (i.e. Maldición del Liche and Fuerza de la Trinidad), you will trigger the higher priority's damage component while still triggering the area of effect slow. *Abilities that apply on-hit effects such as and can trigger the damage and slow effects when the ability hits. Botín de Guerra Botín de Guerra: Los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo ejecutan a los súbditos con menos de 200 de vida. Si matas a un súbdito, te curas a ti y al campeón aliado más cercano un 40 de Vida y les otorgas oro por asesinato. Se necesita un campeón aliado cerca para activar este efecto. Obtiene una carga cada 30-60 segundos. Máximo 2-4 cargas. Los siguientes objetos otorgan Botín de Guerra: * - 40 vida, 2 cargas, 60 segundos de tiempo de recarga. * - 50 vida, 3 cargas, 30 segundos de tiempo de recarga. * - 50 + 1% de tu vida máxima, 4 cargas, 30 segundos de tiempo de recarga. Estasis Estasis is an active ability that makes your champion invulnerable and untargetable for segundos, but also renders you unable to perform any actions for the duration. Los siguientes objetos otorgan Estasis: * shares the same effect, but it is not specified in the description. Tenacidad Tenacidad otorga al usuario un 35% de reducción de control de masas. Los siguientes objetos otorgan Tenacidad: * * * Notas: * La reducción de control de masas se acumula multiplicativamente. * Hasta el parche V1.0.0.118, Tenacidad was an unnamed effect unique to . In the aforementioned patch, the effect was promoted into a champion statistic and three additional items were added: , and . Tenacidad from multiple sources did not stack, similar to Movimiento Mejorado. With the Season Three item overhaul and the introduction of named item effects, Tenacidad was reverted to an item effect. In V3.01, all sources of crowd control reduction were changed to say "Tenacidad" and Tenacidad was reintroduced as a champion statistic. * Tenacidad DOES NOT reduce the strength of slows, only the duration. * Until Season Three, Tenacidad's in-game icon was the same as the icon used for and passive. Between the introduction of season 3 changes and V3.01, it shared the same icon as the mastery. As of V3.01, it no longer has an icon in the buff bar. Trap Detection Trap Detection reveals nearby enemy traps that are stealthed. Los siguientes objetos otorgan Trap Detection: * * Tributo Tributo proporciona oro después de dañar a un campeón o estructura con hechizos o ataques básicos, además de infligir daño adicional. Tributo se acumula tres veces y consigue una carga cada 30 segundos. Los siguientes objetos otorgan Tributo: * - 10 de daño adicional, 5 oro. Pasiva deshabilitada durante 12 segundos después de matar a un súbdito. * - 15 de daño adicional, 10 oro. Pasiva deshabilitada durante 12 segundos después de matar a un súbdito. * - 15 de daño adicional, 10 de oro. Matar a un súbdito no deshabilita la pasiva. Valor Valor is an aura that grants nearby allied minions and pets increased damage Los siguientes objetos otorgan Valor: * - nearby allied minions and pets deal 15% increased damage Recompensa al valor Recompensa al valor restaura 150 puntos de vida y 200 de mana durante 8 segundos después de subir de nivel. Los siguientes objetos otorgan Recompensa al valor: * * Vanquish Vanquish grants basic attacks a 20% chance to deal 100 bonus magic damage. El siguiente objeto otorga Vanquish: * Notas: * Effect is doubled when used on non-champions. Ver además * Archivo (Efectos con nombres eliminados) Categoría:Elementos de la jugabilidad de:Benannte Gegenstandseffekte en:Named item effect ru:Именованные эффекты предметов zh:Named item effect